


Driving me crazy

by mochiwangj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwangj/pseuds/mochiwangj
Summary: Jackson e Jaebeom, inebriati da un altro successo di un loro concerto, si concedono un momento per festeggiare.A modo loro.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	Driving me crazy

Dopo i saluti, mentre ancora le urla dei fan acclamavano a gran voce i loro nomi, i membri dei GOT7 lasciarono il dietro le quinte. Sudati e accaldati da quelle ore di concerto, dopo essersi beati dell’affetto e dell’emozione che solo i loro fan sapevano dargli, si mossero tutti verso i camerini.

Solo due di loro rimasero indietro, lasciati completamente soli.

Rimasero a guardarsi per quei minuti mentre i fan, senza fretta e ancora emozionati, lasciavano l’arena. Sentirono i loro passi muoversi sul pavimento, le loro voci che gradualmente si affievolivano.

Si mossero l’uno verso l’altro, incontrandosi quasi a metà di quel piccolo spazio stretto. Erano così vicini che potevano sentire l’uno il respiro dell’altro sulla propria pelle.

Jaebeom si mosse per primo. Allungò una mano verso Jackson e la posò sul suo fianco, avvicinandolo energicamente a sé. Senza esitazione, accecato dalla sua bramosia, lo baciò. Quel bacio era il primo di tanti, troppi mesi e non fu dolce o delicato. In quel bacio era racchiuso il desiderio di toccarsi di nuovo, l’eccitazione del poter sentire i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro.

Jackson subito afferrò energicamente tra le dita il colletto della camicia bianca di Jaebeom e gliela strappò, riuscendo ad aprire i primi tre bottoni. La clavicola sudata di Jaebeom luccicava sotto la sola luce accesa dietro le quinte, lasciando Jackson incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente e sensato.

La risata cristallina di Jaebeom raggiunse le sue orecchie e Jackson alzò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere il suo hyung abbandonare la testa all’indietro, lasciando completamente libero il collo. Il pomo d’Adamo si mosse su e giù. In un gesto quasi involontario Jackson si leccò le labbra.

«Jaebeom-hyung, sei stato grandioso stasera sul palco.»

Jackson scese con le labbra a lasciare piccoli baci sul collo di Jaebeom. Lui in risposta si strinse più al suo corpo, una mano gli afferrava saldamente i capelli e l’altra aveva già trovato il suo posto sotto la maglietta di Jackson.

«Siamo stati tutti bravi.»

Glielo disse mentre la sua mano gli accarezzava la schiena, con movimenti dall’alto verso il basso.

Per Jackson era un tormento. Aveva desiderato il corpo di Jaebeom per quasi tutta la durata del concerto. Vederlo sul palco mentre cantava e ballava, mentre si esibiva con tutti loro, lo lasciava interdetto ogni volta. Dopo sei anni, ancora non si era abituato. Ogni performance, ogni concerto, ogni pubblico era sempre diverso. Le emozioni erano sempre tra le più svariate e straordinarie, e Jackson sapeva dentro di sé che non se ne sarebbe stancato mai.

Così come non si sarebbe mai stancato del corpo di Jaebeom.

Jackson salì con le labbra fino alla mandibola di Jaebeom, staccandosi solo per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. Jackson si riscoprì a trovarle soffici e calde, come lo erano sempre state.

Durante il periodo del tour la loro relazione sessuale spesso veniva messa in secondo piano. La fatica delle esibizioni, le prove, i fan che cercavano sempre di stanarli… era tutto troppo estenuante anche solo per scambiarsi qualche carezza. Ma quella sera Jackson non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Jaebeom, con i capelli che gli cadevano sulle spalle, mentre si esibiva con una fascia di seta nera sugli occhi, la camicia aperta sul petto e le mani legate dietro la schiena, aveva acceso qualcosa in lui che non poteva più aspettare.

«Ho guardato il tuo solo da dietro le quinte, eri veramente eccitante.»

La risata cristallina di Jaebeom fece eco nella stanza vuota, mentre Jackson continuava a stringerlo a sé e a riempirlo di piccoli baci.

Avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme solo un anno prima, circa. Entrambi avevano sempre percepito la tagliente tensione sessuale che si creava tra i due. I loro giochi, i loro scherzi, il loro punzecchiarsi nasceva da una profonda amicizia e fiducia, ma col tempo quelle cose si erano trasformate e a volte diventavano un pretesto per flirtare. 

«Stasera è stato più difficile del previsto resisterti,» disse Jackson, scostando di qualche centimetro le labbra dalla pelle morbida di Jaebeom.

«Infatti non ci siamo trattenuti oltre,» gli rispose Jaebeom, mentre gli accarezzava il collo. «Non siamo nemmeno riusciti ad arrivare all’albergo.»

Si scostarono di poco l’uno dal corpo dell’altro, mentre si guardavano intensamente e febbrili negli occhi.

Jackson si soffermò sui lineamenti delicati del suo hyung: le sue labbra erano appena incurvate in un ghigno, ma i suoi occhi lo guardavano curiosi.

Fallì nel mantenere quel già precario controllo che aveva sul suo desiderio, così Jackson finì di sbottonare la camicia di Jaebeom, ammirandone il petto sudato. I loro bacini erano premuti l’uno contro l’altro, e Jackson sentì crescere l’eccitazione di Jaebeom. Sfilò la camicia dalle braccia del suo hyung e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Iniziò a baciarlo con trasporto, assaggiando il suo sapore e mordicchiandogli le labbra. Jaebeom sospirò, mentre le sue mani si stringevano sui glutei sodi di Jackson e spingevano i loro bacini più vicini tra loro.

Jackson si staccò dalle labbra di Jaebeom e ammirò il suo volto estasiato per una manciata di secondi. Qualche goccia di sudore gli imperlava la fronte, facendola brillare sotto la luce.

Poi lo fece voltare e lo spinse contro il muro.

Iniziò prima a dargli qualche piccolo e breve bacio sul collo, sotto le orecchie, mentre le sue mani sul davanti gli slacciavano la cintura e sbottonavano i pantaloni. Le sue labbra morbide percorrevano ogni millimetro di quella pelle sensibile, lasciando che il suo fiato caldo lo scuotesse.

Gli calò lungo le cosce i jeans e i boxer neri, mentre senza fretta scendeva con lingua lungo la schiena irrigidita dai suoi tocchi. Sentì il corpo di Jaebeom fremere d'eccitazione.

Si fermò con la lingua tra le natiche e alzò lo sguardo a osservare la sua testa inclinata all'indietro, i capelli che ricadevano bagnati sul collo, qualche ciocca blu incollata alla sua fronte e alle sue guance.

Jaebeom si girò, guardando direttamente negli occhi di Jackson. Erano entrambi eccitati e con il respiro corto.

Si guardarono per qualche istante completamente immobili, l'unico rumore nella stanza erano i loro respiri pesanti.

Jaebeom si voltò e si inginocchiò davanti a Jackson, i loro sguardi ancora perfettamente incrociati, e lasciò che la mano di Jackson si stringesse attorno al suo pene ormai eretto e lo accarezzassero. I movimenti erano lenti, imprecisi, e non smise neanche per un istante di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

Il suo respiro si fece sempre più veloce e pesante, mentre i muscoli del suo corpo si irrigidivano ad ogni tocco sempre più rapido e deciso di Jackson. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e si strinse di più a lui, affondando la testa nell'incavo del collo del suo amante.

Jackson gustò quel momento con ingordigia, leccandosi le labbra e godendo di ogni gemito di Jaebeom. Lo sentiva tremare, il corpo del suo amico scalpitava e bruciava di bramosia. Il calore che emanava era febbrile ed eccitante.

Jackson sfiorò con le dita l'intera lunghezza del sesso di Jaebeom, dalla base al glande, e lo torturò con qualche carezza distratta, sentendolo grugnire d'impazienza contro il suo collo.

«Perché mi torturi sempre?»

Jackson rise beffardo, fermandosi. Prese il volto di Jaebeom tra le mani e lo scostò da se stesso, guardando il suo volto arrossato, i suoi occhi socchiusi.

«È divertente, ogni volta lo è.»

Jaebeom emise un suono simile a un grugnito infastidito, afferrandogli rapidamente i lembi della maglietta per sfilargliela. Le lente attenzioni di Jackson lo mandavano in estasi, ogni volta, ma in quel momento, dopo tutto quel tempo, non era in grado di reggere oltre.

«Ora, però, finiamola con questi giochetti.»

Un lampo di malizia attraversò per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo di Jaebeom, e Jackson si chiese per un istante se lo avesse visto davvero.

Jaebeom alzò la sua maglietta e Jackson lo lasciò, fare, alzando le braccia per aiutarlo. Famelico, Jaebeom lo fece sdraiare sul pavimento freddo e si mise sopra di lui. Aveva un avambraccio appoggiato sul pavimento freddo e duro, mentre con l'altra mano libera carezzava il volto del compagno.

Jaebeom aveva sempre trovato perfetti i lineamenti del viso di Jackson: i suoi occhi, la curvatura del suo naso, i contorni delle sue labbra piene, i suoi zigomi alti e regali. Era difficile potergli resistere, era impossibile rifiutarsi a un principe.

Si soffermò qualche istante a scrutare il torso nudo di Jackson sotto di lui. Il petto che si alzava e si abbassava seguendo il suo battito irregolare.

Jaebeom, non volendo e non potendo trattenersi oltre, scese a baciare i capezzoli turgidi di Jackson. Li leccò e li succhiò leggermente, sentendo la pelle di Jackson sconvolta al suo tocco e alle sue attenzioni.

La mano dal volto scese lungo la spalla, proseguendo verso i fianchi dell'amante. Con la punta delle dita attraversò l’elastico della sua tuta e della sua biancheria intima, accarezzando morbidamente la peluria del suo pube fin quando non incontrò la sua eccitazione. Sorrise contro la pelle di Jackson, sentendo inarcare la sua schiena al suo solo tocco leggero.

Senza tanti preamboli, pensando di aver già allungato abbastanza quel loro gioco stuzzicante, Jaebeom si mise in ginocchio e con entrambe le mani calò i pantaloni e i boxer di Jackson, lasciandolo completamente esposto.

Jackson si mise a sedere e subito baciò Jaebeom con impeto e ferocia, la passione che avvolgeva entrambi era diventata quasi insostenibile e aguzza. In breve tempo rimasero entrambi nudi, le loro scarpe e i loro vestiti lasciati alla rinfusa per la stanza.

Jackson si mise cavalcioni sopra le gambe di Jaebeom, distese sotto al suo peso; le braccia di Jackson cinsero le spalle di Jaebeom, mentre quest’ultimo afferrò con decisione i glutei di Jackson e li strizzò tra le sue dita. Quando i loro membri si sfiorarono entrambi emisero un verso gutturale e profondo. Jaebeom appoggiò la propria fronte contro quella di Jackson e catturò il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti, lo mordicchiò e poi lo succhiò delicatamente.

Allungò un dito tra le natiche di Jackson e sentì i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi attorno ad esso. Jaebeom sorrise nell’oscurità, sentendo il respiro del compagno farsi più pesante ad ogni suo movimento leggero e costante.

Jackson sollevò appena i fianchi, il glande di Jaebeom contro il suo sfintere. Ansimò gustandosi il piacere che il suo lento ingresso gli stava procurando.

Iniziarono a muoversi all’unisono, i loro muscoli delle gambe si contraevano e rilassavano a ogni spinta verso l’alto. Il solo rumore presente nel dietro le quinte in quel momento erano i loro respiri grevi e soffocati. Le loro labbra continuavano a cercarsi, a lambire ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Il sudore e l’odore del sesso li stava inebriando, portandoli sempre più vicino al culmine del piacere.

Era sempre così il sesso tra di loro: veloce, disperato e bisognoso. Nessuno dei due ricordava con precisione cosa li avesse spinti a iniziare quell’appagamento reciproco, sapevano però entrambi che ne avevano bisogno ed era oltremodo soddisfacente.

Le spinte si fecero via via più profonde e rapide, i loro gemiti più frequenti. Jackson affondò le mani tra i capelli lunghi e bagnati di Jaebeom, tirandoli appena; portò indietro la testa, mentre sentiva il suo corpo stremato tremare e avvampare di calore, e sentì l’orgasmo raggiungerlo e scuoterlo fin nel profondo.

Jaebeom abbassò la fronte contro la spalla di Jackson e strinse le braccia attorno al suo busto muscoloso; gli lasciò dei piccoli morsi mentre sentì l’acume del suo piacere raggiungerlo, facendolo tremare. Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma aveva paura che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Trattenne quell’urgenza e venne dentro il corpo del suo amante.

«Avrei voluto urlare dal piacere,» disse Jaebeom, ancora abbracciato al corpo di Jackson.

«Anche io,» rispose in un sussurro l’altro.

Rimasero qualche istante in quella posizione, abbracciati e stremati, il loro orgasmo raggiunto all’unisono che ancora li sconvolgeva.

Senza fretta si allontanarono l’uno dal corpo dell’altro, solo per poter recuperare i loro vestiti e rimetterli. Non smisero mai di guardarsi, scrutandosi famelici.

«Ho proprio bisogno di una doccia, ora,» ammise Jackson, mentre si allacciava le scarpe. «Forse potresti raggiungermi, quando arriviamo in hotel.»

Jaebeom cercò di sistemarsi i capelli spettinati, lanciando un’occhiata divertita al suo compagno. «Stavo per proporti la stessa cosa.»

Si riavvicinarono e si baciarono di nuovo. Jaebeom carezzò dolcemente la guancia morbida di Jackson, con la mano libera intrecciava le sue dita a quelle di Jackson. Quella volta il loro bacio fu lento e delicato, quasi impercettibile.

«Allora suggerirei di raggiungere gli altri e poi andarcene.»

Si sorrisero e poi uscirono dalla stanza mano nella mano, un ultimo bacio veloce prima di raggiungere il resto del gruppo.

Sciolsero le loro dita non appena aprirono la porta e uscirono, e sentirono subito l’uno la mancanza del tocco dell’altro.

In un’altra vita, forse, avrebbero potuto permettersi qualcosa di più di qualche attimo rubato, di sguardi segreti e di baci clandestini.

In un’altra vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci ho messo mesi per scrivere questa breve smut e ho riletto tutto ora. Spero di non aver deluso le aspettative di nessuno.  
> Ho deciso di scriverla dopo l'ultima puntata di Weekly Idol, precisamente dopo aver visto Jaebeom e Jackson nel giochino della finestra. Da lì non sono riuscita a fermare la mia immaginazione.


End file.
